


Rock N Roll

by Starshipranger258



Category: BTTF, Back to the Future, marty mcfly - Fandom
Genre: Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshipranger258/pseuds/Starshipranger258
Summary: Marty McFly made it big. Playing concerts and going on tour. But that doesn’t mean he has to stop time traveling.
Relationships: Doc/Clara, Marty&Doc, Marty/Jennifer
Kudos: 15





	Rock N Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post about conspiracies arising about Marty being a time traveler.

Marty didn't quite know when his luck started changing, but he had a theory that it had to do with the car ride. The car ride where he almost raced the Rolls Royce. But he didn't. And because he didn't race them, he never crashed, and he never broke his arm, and he never fell into a downward spiral. Jennifer, to say the least, was thankful. Marty was proud of himself. He didn't let the dreaded word get to him. Marty knew now, that he wasn't, nor was he ever a chicken. He continued on his road to fame with the Pinheads, sending in tapes and writing new songs. One day, a letter came in the mail. George brought it to Marty's room. He opened the door and saw Marty sitting on a chair with wheels, guitar pick between his teeth, and tuning his guitar.

"A letter came for you," George said with a kind smile. Marty took the pick out of his teeth. 

"Thanks dad," he said, setting his guitar down and standing up, taking the letter. His dad left and he ripped the top open, taking it out of the envelope. He read the letter, and with each word, grew more and more excited. He jumped up and grabbed the phone, dialing the other members of the band. He told them each the news, and they were all just as excited. 

Marty hopped on his skateboard and rode to Doc's house, letter in hand. He hopped off and saw Jules and Verne playing in the front. 

"Hi Marty!" They both exclaimed, waving at the older boy. 

"Hey boys," he said, kicking his skateboard into his hands. He ran to the door and walked in. 

"Good morning Marty," Clara said. "We weren't expecting you."

"Mornin' Clara. I have some news for doc," he said.

"Judging by your disposition, I assume it's good news," Clara said with her trademark smile. Marty smiled widely and nodded. She laughed. "He's in the garage." 

Marty rushed towards the garage, and threw the door open. He saw Doc hammering some metal, and knocked on the wall. Doc looked up and smiled, taking his goggles off of his eyes and setting them to the side. He stood up and gave his friend a hug. 

"Marty! What's going on?" Doc asked, and Marty smiled.

"I did it," Marty said, and Doc gave him a curious look. He handed him the letter, and Doc opened it. 

"You got a record deal!" Doc exclaimed, jumping forward to give his younger friend a hug. Marty laughed. 

The years went on, and Marty and the Pinheads were at the top of the charts. But Marty never stopped traveling through time. He encountered countless close calls to death, and then would return to go on tours and perform in concerts. After a while, people began to get suspicious. Text books showed images of boys who looked mysteriously like rock sensation Marty McFly. People would laugh, and conspiracy theories began to arise. 

'Marty McFly is obviously a time travelled.'

'Is Marty McFly immortal?'

'Marty McFly is this you?'

Doc was completely and utterly stressed out. 

"Marty you are going to ruin the space time continuum!" 

"It's fine Doc, don't worry about it."

Marty and Jennifer got married, and Marty continued his triple life. Husband, musician, and of course, time traveler. Whenever Marty would be asked if it was him in a picture from years ago, looking as young as he did now, he said yes. Jennifer, Clara, Jules, and Verne played along. Jules and Verne grew up and went to high school and college, and would spin conspiracy stories just to make the web bigger. Marty would high-five them when they told him. 

"Okay Pinheads. I've got a new song," Marty said. He showed them the song, and they all immediately agreed to play it, no questions asked. Doctor Emmett Brown nearly had a heart attack when he first heard the song. 

"Tell me doctor, where are we goin' this time. Is this the fifties? Or 1999?" Marty sang, playing the guitar. News stations and gossip columns went wild. The next time Marty saw Doc, the ladder grabbed him by the shirt. 

"What are you thinking!" He exclaimed. Clara leaned in and unwrapped his hands from Marty's shirt. She grabbed the Doc's shoulders and pulled him back. 

"Doc it's better to feed the fire then to extinguish it. Right now they're just theories," Marty said calmly. 

"This could be dangerous! What if people find out that time travel is real? The world will be pandemonium!" Doc exclaimed and Marty shook his head.

"No ones as smart as you Doc. They're not gonna figure it out," he said. Doc crossed his arms and pouted while Clara hugged Marty, telling him that his last album was amazing.   
_______________________  
Marty couldn't stop laughing. Normally this 'theory' was funny, but by this point, Marty was quite literally on the floor laughing. When his band was on tour, the announcer was announcing their names. 

"And finally, you know him as the man who has seen it all, the famous time traveller, Marty McFly!" The crowd cheered as he played a riff on his electric guitar. Suddenly, he heard feedback through the microphone. 

“No he is not. Time travel does not exist,” Doc Brown said from behind the stage into a microphone. The crowd went silent, so they began their show anyways. It went off without any issues. The next day, the friends were watching the news.

“At the Pinheads’ concert last night, a mysterious voice was heard from the speakers saying, ‘No he is not. Time travel does not exist,’ was this the future Marty McFly attempting to save himself from disaster? More on this later,” the newscaster said. They turned the television set off, and Marty lost it. Nobody had ever heard him laugh this hard and for this long. He took a deep breath, before laughing again. Jennifer patted his back and looked at Clara, shaking her head. Doc began to pace, and Jules rolled his eyes.

“Dad I swear to god sit down you’re being dramatic,” Jules said, and Doc pointed at him, giving a look that said he would be in very big trouble if he ever said anything like that again. 

“Doc they think you’re me,” Marty said in between fits of laughter. Doc shook his head. 

“Marty I never should have invited you to Twin Pines Mall that night,” Doc said, but there was no malice in his voices Marty smiled at him.

“Aww come on. You love having me around!” Marty said, and Doc smiled lightly, and tossed an arm around his shoulder. 

“Yeah. I do.”


End file.
